The Wild Thornberrys Movie
The Wild Thornberrys Movie is a UK VHS/DVD release by Paramount on 14th July 2003. Description Get ready for Nickleodeon's The Wild Thornberrys as they embark on their first big screen adventure! Deep in the heart of Africa, The Wild Thornberrys are filming their action-packed wildlife show. They're ready for anything with a fully-equipped, off-road vehicle and a daughter who has a secret gift (she can talk to animals) or are they? There are greedy poachers lurking in the jungle and it's up to Eliza to foil their evil plan. To do this, it will take all of her courage, strength and exceptional gifts, Can one small girl save the jungle's majestic animals from grave danger? Come along with The Wild Thornberrys on this thrilling odyssey and find out! Featuring the celebrity voice talents of Tim Curry, Rupert Everett, Marisa Tomei, Lacey Chabert, Lynn Redgrave and Flea. Watch this endearing family adventure and find out what makes the Thornberrys so "wild"! Special Feature: Includes the music video "Father and Daughter" by Paul Simon Cast * Lacey Chabert as Elizabeth "Eliza" Thornberry, an adventurous 12-year-old-girl who possesses the power to communicate with animals. * Tim Curry as Nigel Thornberry, Eliza's father who runs a nature television show. ** Curry also voices Col. Radcliffe Thornberry, Nigel's father and Eliza's grandfather. * Jodi Carlisle as Marianne Thornberry, Nigel's American-born wife and the director/camera operator, as well as Eliza's mother. * Danielle Harris as Deborah "Debbie" Thornberry, Eliza's 16-year-old sister. * Flea as Donald Michael "Donnie" Thornberry, Debbie and Eliza's feral, adopted 5-year-old brother. * Tom Kane as Darwin Thornberry, an chimpanzee and Eliza's best friend. * Lynn Redgrave as Cordelia Jasmin McGold Thornberry, Nigel's snobbish mother and Eliza's grandmother. * Rupert Everett as Sloan Blackburn, Bree's poacher co-leader and husband. * Marisa Tomei as Bree Blackburn, Sloan's poacher co-leader and wife. * Brock Peters as Jomo * Alfre Woodard as Akela, the cheetah mother of Tally. * Kimberly Brooks as Tally, one of Akela's cubs. * Cree Summer as Phaedra, the elephant Eliza is riding at the start of the film. * Brenda Blethyn as Mrs. Fairgood, the no-nonsense teacher at Lady Beatrice's boarding school. * Obba Babatundé as Boko, a native Mbuti boy Debbie runs into later on. * Kevin Michael Richardson as Shaman Mnyambo, a mystic who grants Eliza her powers. * Melissa Greenspan as Sarah Wellington, Eliza's snobby roommate at Lady Beatrice's. * Tara Strong, Hynden Walch, and Mae Whitman as the schoolgirls * Roger L. Jackson as Reggie (a squirrel) and Thunder (a Scottish clydesdale) * John Kassir and Charles Shaughnessy as the squirrels * Jeff Coopwood as Park Ranger Tim * Billy Brown as the rhinoceros * Keith Szarabajka as a poacher * Earl Boen as the gorilla Credits Trailers and info # The Rugrats Meet the Wild Thornberrys (Unleashed June 2003) # Nick Toons TV with clips of "The Wild Thornberrys", "As Told by Ginger", "SpongeBob SquarePants", "Jimmy Neutron" and "Rugrats". # Hey Arnold: The Movie # Rugrats Videos from 2002 with clips of "Space Kiddets", "Water Babies", "Babies on Board", "Runaway Reptar" and "Rugrats to the Rescue". # Blue's Clues with clips of "Rhythm and Blue" and "Blue's Discoveries". (Now Available to Own on Video) Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:The Wild Thornberrys Category:Klasky Csupo Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:2003 VHS Releases Category:2003 DVD Releases Category:Children's Videos by Paramount Category:Paramount logo from 1986 to 2002 Category:Paramount logo from 2002 to 2011 Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with Closed Captioning